Various devices exist that can receive television signals. These devices may be provided to subscribers of a pay television service. A pay television service involves a pay television distributor transmitting a television signal to a group of subscribers. Examples of pay television distributors include, but are not limited to, cable television and satellite television distributors.
A television converter may allow a subscriber or user to receive a pay television signal. More recent television converters may receive or download software from the pay television distributors. This software may improve, enhance or add features to the set-top-box.
In these devices, the user may need to discover the new software and learn to use the software on their own. On occasion, pay television distributors may fail to provide a user's manual for their television converters. Even where a user manual is provided by the pay television distributor, the user's manual may not describe or may incorrectly describe the new software. Thus, there exists a need to inform users of software that is placed on their television converter and explain how to use features of the new software.
Another problem may arise when the user decides to install, by himself or herself, the subscriber television system. If the user subscribes to satellite television service, the user may need to install a satellite dish antenna. The installation of the satellite dish may be very complicated. The user may need to correctly mount the dish to the user's home or business. The user may need to point the dish to an exact point in the sky to receive the satellite signal. The user may then need to wire the satellite dish correctly. The user may also need to correctly connect the satellite dish to the television converter. Instructions for installation of the subscriber television system may also be complicated and difficult to understand.
Thus, there also exists a need to provide the user with understandable and easily accessible instructional information that may be related to the operability or the installation of the system. These and other deficiencies of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.